1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for dynamically exciting a component, in particular a chassis component in the motor vehicle sector.
2. Description of the Related Art
The components of a chassis of a vehicle interact with one another and introduce forces and vibrations into other parts of the vehicle. These interactions, forces and vibrations must be known as accurately as possible to ensure proper development of the chassis with respect to the desired dynamic performance of the vehicle and the comfort for the vehicle occupants.
A test stand with a pulser generally is used for dynamically exciting the components of a chassis that are to be investigated. A very simple pulser of this type can be described as a hydraulic cylinder having complex activation for realizing precise, highly dynamic and reproducible excitations of the chassis components. A pulser of this type is very heavy, and the chassis component to be tested may move under the influence of the dynamic load during the investigation. As a result, the pulser vibrates because of the coupling to the chassis component to be tested, and this vibration impairs the accuracy of the measured vales recorded.
U.S. 2007/0261499 A1 discloses a test stand for the dynamic investigation of a chassis axis that is excited by an actuator supported in relation to a supporting frame during operation of the test stand.
An object of the invention is to provide a device for dynamically exciting components, in particular a chassis component of a motor vehicle, on a test stand, in which increased accuracy of the measured values recorded for the components to be investigated. A further object is to provide dynamic investigation of different components on a single test stand.